1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and control method, more specifically, developing application data created by an application into image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, image exchange between a plurality of imaging devices (i.e. printer, scanner, digital copier, facsimile machine) over a network in a resolution-independent data format (hereinafter, vector data) has introduced issues. When an image is exchanged with this vector data, image data such as a bitmap image is generated (rasterized) based on the vector data, so there is no image deterioration due to resolution conversion. An optimal bitmap image can thereby be generated and a high quality image obtained in each of the devices. Consequently, this is effective as a technique for coordinating devices with different capabilities. Further, in addition to this vector data, techniques have also been developed for retaining additional information that differs from the image actually printed, and either referencing this additional information when processing the image or retrieving the image based on this additional information.
If image data supplied from an image processing apparatus (host computer) is saved as a file in a secondary storage device of the output apparatus, that file can, for instance, be extracted whenever the user fancies and printed repeatedly using the output apparatus. The function for thus saving image data in file format in a secondary storage device of an output apparatus with the aim of reusing the data is called a box function, and the file system thereof is called a box. Using such a box function facilitates processing such as printing stored image data again or distributing image data to other devices with different capabilities, and also enables image data that has been generated once to be repeatedly reused (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. H11-331455, H8-63345, 2006-23942).
Conventionally, the above additional information was generated by performing character recognition on image data obtained by developing application data created by an application. Thus, information included in the application data created by the application but eliminated as a result of the application data being developed was not available when reusing the image data.